


Football World - From Paris With Love

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: The city of Paris = the city of romance. So what is dinner between two world champions?
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Kylian Mbappé
Series: Football Sex Drive [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Kudos: 19





	Football World - From Paris With Love

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**Football World - From Paris with Love**

“I fucking hate Dortmund.” Julian spat angrily, “not as much as Bayern, but fuck Dortmund and fuck Bayern too!” his teammates were beside themselves with laughter. "Ok Julian, we will fuck them up for you yeah! Marco Verratti winked. "Preach brother!" Julian replied with a high-five as training came to an end for their big Champions League second round match versus Borussia Dortmund. 

"Ready to go Kylian?" Julian asked as he collected his things. Kylian nodded following Julian to his car they made their way back to his penthouse flat. "What's on the menu tonight then Julian?" Kylian asked, "I have some king prawns which I will cook in garlic butter, currywurst and fries and I bought a chocolate gateau." Julian explained. "Ha, that gateau will be too much, no?" Kylian laughed, "I can't smash up Dortmund if I'm bloated." "So have a small piece." Julian chuckled.

They arrived at Julian's flat and parked the car. Ascending to the apartment they entered Julian's massive flat, two floors mainly glass windows looking out across Paris you could see the dominating figure of the Eiffel Tower against the orange cloudy sky reflecting the spectacular sunset. "Are you hungry or should I beat you at FIFA first?" Julian grinned, "FIFA sounds like fun." Kylian replied, "Ok, you set it up and I will get the wine." Julian instructed as he strode off towards the kitchen returning with a bottle of expensive Bordeaux red wine. Julian popped the cork and filled both glasses generously passing one over to Kylian, "what's the teams?" He asked. "France v Germany of course, do I need to say who is who?" Kylian grinned. "Cheers," Julian replied. 

Julian won the game and they played again with Kylian winning at the second time of asking, "one more time, winner takes all?" Kylian smiled, "absolutely" Julian stared at the screen focussed, but to no avail, 2-1 To Kylian, "game over Kylian wins." He chuckled, "shizer! Well done boy." Julian conceded. "Ok, time for a refill and I will start cooking." He announced grabbing his glass and jumping up, Kylian picked up his glass and followed him into the kitchen.

"What do you think of Neymar then?" Kylian started. "He's ok, he's fast and has some good tricks. How about you?" Julian replied, "he's fucking greedy, I hate him." Kylian grinned, "like he's a good player but he needs to play for the team more. Also, I'm faster." He continued, Julian chuckled, "challenge set, I'm gonna tell him you said that." Julian laughed. "And what brought you to Paris?" Kylian asked, "everything, the city, the fans, the club, the trophies and the money." Julian explained. "And because Bayern Munich didn't want you?" Kylian teased, "And because Munich didn't want me...you bitch." Julian giggled.

"Ok, go get some small plates." Julian instructed, pointing his head toward the cupboard in which they were located. Kylian jumped down from his chair and took out two plates handing them to Julian. The German took the plates serving up the king prawns and sat down across from Kylian. "Why did you choose Paris?" Julian started as he got comfortable in his seat. "They offered me the contract and they are the biggest club in France, now I am a Ligue 1 champion…that’s a lot of garlic Julian, it's good I'm not planning to kiss anyone tonight." Kylian teased, "who would kiss you anyway you toad, I should cut off your skinny legs and fry them up." Julian spat back defensively, "ooooh la la." Kylian giggled, "I'm joking angry man. I love the garlic, but the butter will make my skinny legs fat." Kylian winked. "Ok funny man I'll let you off, one more joke though I'll spit in your food." Julian grinned, "garlic spit as well, doesn't sound tasty." Kylian teased again, Julian rolled his eyes, “You know, I’m not going to pass to you anymore, I will save all my assists for Neymar.” he retorted.

Julian jumped up to check the currywurst, almost ready, he took a swig of wine and refilled his glass again before grabbing two large plates and laying them out. The German plated up the currywurst, three bratwurst sausages each with fried onions, a little garlic and curry ketchup with a sprinkle of curry powder served with french fries. He passed a plate over to Kylian, “Merci Julian.” he smiled, “It looks good but we have to go for a workout afterwards!” Kylian continued, Julian laughed, “just some weights for you.” he winked, they cheers’d again and tucked into their food. Kylian tucked into his bratwurst, “you make a good sausage.” He said winking at Julian, “You’re a whore Kylian.” Julian laughed, “How am I a whore?” Kylian replied in shock, dropping ketchup on his navy PSG brand polo shirt causing Julian to shake with laughter. “Oooops, I forgot to get you a bib.” “Fuck you. You will have to lend me a shirt now.” Kylian smiled. “Fine, but after you’ve finished eating baby boy.” Julian teased.

It was time for the chocolate cake, Julian cut two big slices before refilling their glasses with a second bottle of wine. "Where would you like to play after PSG?" Kylian asked, "I don't know to be honest, it depends on the offer I guess. I would like to play in America maybe for LA Galaxy like Beckham and Zlatan. How about you?" Julian replied nodding back to Kylian. "It has to be Real Madrid, maybe the Premier League. But I'm happy here for now." Kylian smiled. “Well you keep working hard and you will get any move you want man, every scout in the world has their eyes on you.” Julian grinned back, they finished their cake and returned to the living room.

They sat down on the couch and Julian flicked the TV back on. Skipping through the channels he found some Spanish League highlights to watch, "ahh I wonder what the Madrid score was." Julian smiled. "You were going to get me a shirt, remember?" Kylian chuckled, "ahh yes messy boy." Julian jumped up and went searching for a shirt. Kylian peeled his shirt off while he waited. Julian returned a few moments later tossing him a shirt, Julian's eyes lingered for a second across Kylian toned body, [ _he’s looking pretty buff]_.

"What do you think?" Kylian asked, catching Julian's gaze. "You're looking good, bulkier." Julian smiled, throwing himself into the couch alongside him. "Thanks, you do too." Kylian replied. "How do you know that?" Julian laughed sipping his wine. "In the locker room of course." Kylian explained, "didn't know I was being watched." Julian replied inspecting Kylian who smiled back at him feigning innocence. "Fair enough." Julian smiled satisfied. "Who has the best bodyin the team in your opinion then?" He continued. Kylian pondered for a second, "I would probably say Edinson especially since he's been around so long and stayed in such great shape. But you're still my favourite." Kylian smiled not realising he was drunkenly revealing too much. "I'm your favourite?" Julian had placed his glass now and watched Kylian gulping his wine. "Nooo, I just meant that you have a good body compared to other guys in the team." Kylian lied. "bullshit." Julian smiled "that's good to know." He winked at Kylian. Kylian gulped nervously, Julian sensed he had scared him. Julian rested his hand on Kylian's thigh, surprised the French boy twitched looking down and realised Julian was touching him. "I'm flattered man." Julian smiled broadly.

Kylian glanced nervously at Julian who still beamed at him. Words slowly came back to him, "sorry, I got carried away." Kylian explained apologetically hanging his head, "NONSENSE!" Julian laughed, throwing his arm over Kylian's shoulder, "so are we talking curious or certain?" Julian whispered, Kylian nodded, "quite curious." Julian pulled Kylian into his chest and stroked his head. Julian breathed steadily as Kylian's head rested on his chest, the German boy stroked his short hair. Kylian's mind was fuzzy, _[is Julian being for real or is he just comforting me because it's the right thing to do, what is he doing with his fingers?]_ Kylian watched as Julian's fingers were unbuttoning his jeans and now pulling down the fly, reaching into his crotch and then there peaking out was his uncut bellend. Kylian felt Julian applying downward pressure on his neck and his cock got closer and closer to Kylian's face until it was right there in front of him. Julian stopped pushing and allowed Kylian to take the final jump.

Automatically Kylian’s jaws parted and Julian’s uncut head slipped into his mouth. Julian grinned looking down on the back of Kylian’s head as the French boy’s warm tongue enveloped him. The German boy slowly raised his hips and peeled down his jeans and boxers, in front of Kylian’s eyes Julian’s head turned into a full 8 inch mast. Kylian descended further down Julian’s cock, his full juicy lips brought a deep moan of satisfaction from the German winger. Julian’s left hand slid down Kylian’s front and fumbled at his jeans button managing to pop it open as the French boy concentrated on sucking him.

Peeling down Kylian’s fly, Julian slipped his hand under the waistband of the French striker’s black boxers. Julian’s hand clutched Kylian’s long shaft, 8 inches, thick and the beautiful colour of melted milk chocolate, he ran his hand to the base of Kylian’s lightly shaved pubes. Back up to Kylian’s head, the French boy’s bellend throbbed in Julian’s hand as his fingers peeled back the striker’s foreskin and grazed his sensitive skin. The confidence building inside him, Kylian swallowed the winger’s pole sliding his head to the back of his throat, his right hand held Julian’s shaft steady while the fingers of his left hand massaged Julian’s smooth balls.

The arousal increasing inside him, Julian dropped the striker’s cock and pulled his shirt over his head placing it on the arm of his couch. The German then slid Kylian’s shirt up his back, the French boy pulled off Julian’s boner and allowed the winger to pull his shirt over his head. Kylian looked up at Julian’s naked chest, his toned abs led up to his broad pecs his medium sized light brown nipples and his shaved armpits, his smooth neck and his wide disarming smile. Kylian smirked back, “So how curious are you?” he asked, “I’m not curious at all, I’m horny as fuck man.” Julian beamed, Kylian’s smile widened, “and what are you going to do about it?” “fuck your brains out!” Julian grinned, Kylian’s eyes gaped surprised, “you want to fuck my arse?” “Ha, I meant your face...fuck your brains out.” Julian explained, “ahhh, ok.” Kylian smiled and returned to Julian’s cock.

Julian watched as the striker’s head bobbed up and down on his crotch, his own fingers relocated Kylian’s throbbing cock. The German ran his fist up a Kylian’s shaft several times before releasing it again. His hands explored Kylian’s lower body, up across his lower abs and then round to his back and down again sliding into the back of his boxers. Kylian continued to blow Julian undeterred by the winger’s wandering hand. The 26-year-old’s fingers squeezed firmly on the striker’s peachy arse, _[ahhh I gotta tap that!]_ Julian’s mind was made up, “how about I fuck your arse?” Julian’s face broke into a cheeky grin as Kylian pulled off to look up at him again. “Ok big boy, if you think you can handle it.” Kylian giggled, “I’ll do my best.” Julian winked.

Sliding down to his side the winger lay behind the Kylian who continued to run his tongue along Julian’s shaft. The German pulled at the 21-year-old’s waist, Kylian followed Julian’s guidance and pulled his legs up to the couch. The winger pulled Kylian’s jeans and boxers down, releasing his boner to hang freely, Julian then slid the French boy’s trousers and boxers over his ankles and dropped them to the ground. Julian moved his own legs round to rest over the armrest then lifted Kylian’s right leg placing his head between it.

The peachy globes of Kylian’s arse hovering above him Julian pulled himself further up and placed his hands on each cheek spreading them. Kylian’s hole smiled back at him invitingly and Julian approached it with his tongue running it from bottom to top. Kylian shook as Julian’s wet tongue tickled his back door, with a mouth full of Julian’s cock he groaned through his nose. Julian’s own nose rested on Kylian’s tailbone as his tongue played with the striker’s tight ring. Julian spat on Kylian’s hole and used his tongue to spread his mucus generously around the 21-year-old’s tight opening. At the other end Kylian’s tongue ran along Julian’s throbbing shaft as he slid up and down the German’s cock, his bobbing was rewarded with a drop of Julian’s precum which he allowed to dance across his tongue before continuing to slurp on his cock.

Excited, Julian pulled himself up forcing Kylian to release his cock. Using his elbows he moved backwards and up while Kylian remained on all fours on the couch. Julian moved up to his knees and guided Kylian further forward so the 21-year-old could lean on the armrest. The winger spread Kylian’s hole and spat on him again this time using his finger to spread it before lining up his hard cock with Kylian’s hole. The French boy braced as Julian moved forward and pressed his head up against him but before he pushed in, Julian pulled Kylian upright and turned his head to kiss him. Kylian allowed Julian to kiss his juicy lips firmly as his pink head pressed against his entrance.

Julian’s hard cock breached Kylian’s entrance and began to sink into his soft hole, the French boy’s tight arse muscles squeezed Julian’s hardness as it entered him slowly. Their tongues rolled around each other as the German boy pushed his cock in deeper. The striker’s hole accepted Julian slowly but surely, his large white cock sliding into Kylian’s tight chocolate hole. Halfway in and Julian pulled himself back a touch to give Kylian time to relax, Julian’s left hand held his shaft while his right hand came down from Kylian’s face to his hip pulling him on to his pulsating tool. The French boy began to jerk himself as Julian ascended further up his dark hole burying himself deep inside the French boy’s belly.

Kylian tightly squeezed his eyes shut, he pictured the view from behind as Julian impaled him. His senses heightening the French boy was in heaven as Julian’s smooth crotch closed in on his round bum cheeks. The German pulled back again on the slim striker, sliding back in he reached further and deeper than before moving to within an inch of the bottom’s sphincter. Julian’s hand left his shaft and joined his right hand on Kylian’s hips pressing home the final inch until his pelvis pressed up against Kylian smooth bum.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Julian whispered in Kylian’s ear as he held the French boy firm and pulled his hips back. “Fuck me big boy.” Kylian breathed and Julian accepted the challenge, the German boy pressed forward against the resistance of Kylian’s hole. Inside Kylian, the friction of his tight hole peeled back Julian’s helmet and the German’s swollen head stroked the 21-year-old’s sphincter. The animal instinct in Julian took control and once he knew he had reached the top he began to rock back and forth.

Julian surveyed the cute young striker’s body, his smooth brown skin was beautifully toned, muscles in his back tensed where normal people had only fat, the boy was an international star. Kylian's left hand clutched the German's muscular thigh as the muscles tensed forcing his cock deep inside the black boy again. The 6'1 frame of the German midfielder began to pick up speed as the adrenaline built inside him. Kylian's firm cheeks began to ripple with the force Julian was concentrating on his hole thrusting 8 inches of thick German meat into the bottom. "Yesssss." Kylian hissed as Julian pulled as far back as he dared before crashing into his hole again, the French striker's cock throbbed in his own hand as Julian penetrated his sweet hole.

Julian returned his hands to Kylian’s hips but not before pushing him gently between his scapula guiding him down. Kylian's fists rested on the armrest while Julian marvelled on the view ahead of him. The 21-year-old’s smooth muscular back glistened back at him leading down to his perfectly formed juicy black arse cheeks, the desire burned in Julian to punish his hole, taking the bottom’s hips with each hand he thrust hard to the hilt again. With the increased velocity came more noise as Julian's smooth sweaty crotch wrapped Kylian’s hole hard, "you like it bad boy?!" The sweaty German smiled at Kylian's as he peered over his shoulder to watch the muscular winger abuse him. "Yes, harder." Kylian smiled back at him.

Julian pulled his shaft all the way out of Kylian and taking the striker by the legs flipped him swiftly on to his back instantly sliding himself back inside the black boy's willing hole. Kylian’s eyes visibly shook in their sockets as the top entered him again. The bottom bit his lip as Julian used all of his weight to sink further inside him again, his balls resting on Kylian’s bum as his head pressed against the French boys sphincter. "So deep." Kylian whispered, Julian smiled down at him. The winger’s confidence increased even more, Kylian was begging for it, _[harder HARDER!]_ the striker’s eyes were telling him and Julian was happy to oblige, the top pulled his 8 inches out as far as he could before he pounded back inside Kylian. Julian’s hips ricocheted with the ferocity as he plunged downwards into the sexy black boy.

Kylian eyed the German’s expression as he crushed his smooth crotch into the French boy’s hole. Julian’s eyes were shut as he indulged in the pressure of the bottom’s warm hole, he opened his brown eyes looking deep into Kylian’s, the slaps of crotch on arse cheek ringing in their ears. Kylian took Julian by the neck and pulled him closer to him again, “kiss me garlic boy.” he smiled, Julian dove tongue first for Kylian’s mouth, their tongues swirling joyfully as Kylian wanked furiously between their sweaty chests.

Julian’s bellend pulsed against Kylian’s sphincter as they continued to kiss, the French boy loved the feeling of the winger’s cock splitting him deep, the feeling of his full German balls slapping against his cheeks, the feeling of Julian’s head thrusting deep into his belly. The French boy’s balls twitched in their sacks as Julian’s heavy frame crashed into him again, _[make it last, make it last]_ his mind screamed desperately but the German was hitting the spot every time. Precum wept from Kylian’s throbbing head as Julian pulled away from their kiss straightening up.

Holding Kylian by the ankles and pushing them down against his abs Julian slammed into the 21-year-old harder still. The French boy’s lips quivered in anticipation as Julian’s swollen pink head stroked his prostate again. Kylian’s eyes shot wide open and the bottom groaned, “fuck yes I’m cumming.” Julian watched as Kylian tugged hard at his shaft and beautiful pearly cream fired itself across the French boy’s toned milk chocolate abs. Kylian whined and moaned as more shots left his bellend, his creamy jizz contrasting against his skin reflecting the bright living room lights, before he huffed releasing his empty shaft dropping it against his abs.

Julian continued plunging inside Kylian’s hole, the striker watch him mesmerised, “fuck meeeee.” Kylian smiled and Julian’s grip on his ankles tightened, he slammed into the French boy as hard as he could rocking back and forth, the sweat from his naked crotch skidding along Kylian’s smooth skin. Kylian’s hands came round to grasp Julian’s peachy arse, his cheeks were slick with sweat as he ploughed the younger striker.

The German’s muscles were visibly tensing as he continued to crash into the French boy’s hole, the sheen of cum across Kylian’s abs began to trickle down his sides and on to Julian’s couch, but he didn’t care. His big brown eyes travelled along Kylian’s messy abs, the broad brown pecs his cute baby face. The French boy’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut again as the winger pummelled his hole longer still. Refocusing Julian’s eyes shot down to Kylian’s slim hips, the pain in his face increased.

Below him Julian felt his release approach and this one had been building up inside him. His nuts unravelled and with a few last stabs into Kylian’s arse he pulled all 8 inches out of the bottom’s hole. The French boy’s eyes shot open as Julian pulled back and knelt impressively over him like a chiselled statue. Before the winger could reach down to control himself his swollen head began to spasm shamelessly firing his pearly thick ropes of cum. No where was safe, Julian’s free cock pointed outwards and with each shot he fired cum everywhere, across Kylian’s chest, a glob landing next to Kylian’s head, on the armrest and another on the floor to the left of Kylian’s abused body, the whole while Julian moaned and whimpered in ecstasy as his balls drained themselves. The winger’s slit dribbled with the final few drops of cum trickling down his shaft and smooth balls before running onto Kylian’s messy body.

A few moments of silence passed while the boys got their breath back and collected their thoughts. “Are you doing ok?” Julian puffed, Kylian nodded beaming uncontrollably at the German. Surveying the mess around him Kylian looked back at Julian, “How are you going to clean your couch?” he smiled, “don’t you worry about that, I’ll get some strong stuff to wipe it off before the cleaner comes later this week.” Julian replied beaming back at the French boy, stepping off the couch he offered his hand to Kylian who took it gratefully pulling himself up. His dry cum stuck to him while Julian’s thick fresh cum started to descend his body as Julian led him to the bathroom. “You get in the shower and I’ll bring you a towel.” Julian instructed.

Kylian smiled back at him. “Thank you Julian, thank you for being cool.” he looked down at his feet as he said it, “Ha, don’t mention it, now shut-up and go clean up before that mess ends up on my floor as well!” Julian grinned.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 

If you liked this story have a look at some of these:

After party at the OSCARs - featuring Cole Sprouse & Tom Holland

The Diving Squad - featuring Matty Lee, Tom Daley & Jack Laugher

England Cricket Boys - featuring Joe Root, Sam Curran & Chris Woakes

Gymnastics Fantastics - featuring Max Whitlock & Rhys McClenaghan

On Ice - featuring Mitch Marner & Brendan Gallagher

Scrum Down - featuring Owen Farrell & Romain Ntamack

Swim Team - featuring Adam Peaty & Duncan Scott

F1 Series:

F1 World - featuring Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen

Magic Monza - featuring Lando Norris & Pierre Gasly

Premier League Football series:

Chelsea Training - featuring Mason Mount & Kepa Arrizabalaga

Winter in Portsmouth - featuring Mason Mount & James Ward-Prowse

Welsh Cherries - featuring Harry Wilson & David Brooks

King Power - featuring Harvey Barnes & Demarai Gray

Loving Gunners - featuring Hector Bellerin & Kieran Tierney

Championship Football:

Lilywhite hoops - featuring Tom Carroll & Jack Clarke


End file.
